The invention relates to a two-cycle engine, in particular for a manually operated tool such as a chain saw, a parting-off grinder or similar device.
A two-cycle engine in which the air duct is divided into two branches in the area of the cylinder is known from WO 00/43660. Both branches of the air duct run into a common connecting flange. The air duct is divided into the two branches by a dividing wall after the connecting flange in the direction of flow. In this arrangement, the two branches of the air duct extend away from each other when seen from the connecting flange. The course of the branches of the air duct means that the cylinder cannot be manufactured simply by means of diecasting.
The object of the invention is to design a two-cycle engine of the aforementioned general type which can be manufactured simply by means of diecasting and which is small in size.